hide no heya
by Reika-Hx
Summary: hide : "Je vis dans la souffrance des autres parce que, sur Terre, je n'ai su regarder que la mienne." ... Une salle... Des écrans... et hide.


Titre: **hide no heya **(_la chambre de hide_)

Note de l'auteur : La mort de hide a toujours relevée du mystère. J'ai toujours trouvée la version officielle étrange, c'est pourquoi j'ai écris cette OS du point de vue de hide. Je ne prétend pas détenir la vérité, je dois sûrement être loin du compte. Personne ne saura jamais ce qui s'est réellement passé. Cela dit, je pense que beaucoup préfèrent croire à la version officielle pour ne pas avoir à déplorer un suicide, parce que c'est plus simple de penser à un « accident ». Bonne Lecture.

**hide no heya**

**(**_Point de vue de hide_**)**

Ce jour là, alors que je répondais calmement aux questions de la journaliste, je donnais ma dernière interview. J'étais le seul à le savoir, oui, personne ne se doutait que j'allais mourir, personne sauf moi. Tous ces problèmes accumulés faisaient germer dans ma tête des idées noires. Je cachais ce que j'étais vraiment depuis toujours. Mon masque plaisait à tout le monde, alors pourquoi l'aurais-je enlevé ? Seulement, je n'étais pas ce que je montrais, et demain tout le monde serait au courant de cette mascarade, de ma vie factice que j'avais façonnée pour plaire. Demain, tout le monde comprendrait, que je n'étais pas moi, que je ne l'ai jamais été, que j'étais mon propre jouet. Demain, je ne ferais plus partit de ce monde, demain mon masque tomberait, demain je serais mort à cette heure-ci. Ça je le savais, j'en avais conscience. Ce dont je ne me rendais pas compte, c'était ce que je laissais derrière moi. J'étais égoïste, mais ça, je n'en savais rien. On ne se rend jamais compte de ce qu'on laisse derrière nous.

On se suicide, parce qu'on le veux, parce qu'on croit bien faire.

Mais ça n'arrange rien, ça créer de la douleur inutile et si facilement évitable. On fait mal aux gens qu'on croyait aimer, on ose leur faire ça, parce qu'on ne pense pas à eux lorsque l'on se passe la corde autour du cou. On est ignorant, mais on s'en contre fiche. Seule notre _petite personne_ compte.

Et on ne regrette même pas.

De là où je suis, je …

L'enfer, c'est là où j'ai cru me rendre en mourant de mes propres mains. Seulement, les gens se trompe. Là où nous sommes envoyés, nous pêcheurs, ce n'est pas en enfer mais dans un endroit bien pire que cela. Un endroit qui nous fait encore plus souffrir que lorsque nous étions sur Terre. La pièce est belle, certes, mais tout ça n'est qu'une prison aux barreaux dorés. Les quatre murs ainsi que le plafond sont recouverts d'écrans. Pourquoi ? Que montrent t-ils ?

La souffrance.

Celle des autres envers moi. Celle que j'ai créée, celle qui est mon œuvre.

La plus pathétique des œuvres.

Le concept est simple. Lorsqu'une personne pense à vous, et que cette pensée est rapportée à l'acte égoïste que vous avez commis, un écran s'affiche. Cet écran montre cette personne. Elle vous là montre dans le pire des états. Des larmes. Beaucoup de larmes. D'autres suicides. Des cœurs déchirés. Des âmes anéantis. Heath. Pata. Taiji. Yoshiki. Toshi. Mes fans. Autant vous dire que tout ça fait un paquet de monde. Et je suis réduit à regarder les gens souffrir par ma faute jusqu'à... Jusqu'à quand ?

_Quand plus personne ne pensera à toi de cette façon_ …

Je croyais alors que ce spectacle macabre ne durerait qu'un temps. Onze ans. Et pas un jour sans que des centaines d'écrans ne soient allumés. Pas un jour de répit.

Je n'y ai pas le droit.

Je n'en ai pas l'envie.

Je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive.

Et je ne regrette toujours pas.

Les personnes à qui je tenais le plus sont celles qui apparaissent le plus souvent. Ils ne m'oublient pas. Tous ces gens ne m'oublient pas. Ça me fait peur. Pourquoi pensent-il toujours à moi alors que je les ai lâchement abandonnés ? Pourquoi faut-il que je reste dans leur cœur ? J'ai fais tant de mal. Est-il possible que je puisse quand même encore prodiguer du bon ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne le saurais jamais, puisque je ne peux voir que ce que j'apporte de mal. Je vis dans la souffrance des autres parce que, sur Terre, je n'ai su regarder que la mienne. Je n'ai pas su anticiper la douleur qu'ils auraient pu avoir si je n'étais plus sur Terre. Je suis censé maintenant en prendre conscience. Comment ne pas en prendre conscience après tout ce que j'ai vu ? Cela dit, rien ne m'empêche de ne pas regretter. Je n'ai pas le droit de regretter. Ce serait aussi lâche que de m'être suicidé. Ce serait indécis, et une fois de plus égoïste.

Je ne dors jamais. Je garde les yeux rivés sur tous ces écrans. J'espère qu'un jour, ils seront tous éteints.

Mais je crois que ce ne sera jamais le cas.

Je ne dis pas ça pour être prétentieux, juste que de jours en jours cette salle ne désemplis pas.

Que tous les ans j'assiste à mon mémorial.

Que tous les ans... J'ai l'impression de déchirer toujours plus d'âmes.

Je souhaiterais que les cinq écrans qui sont présents le plus souvent ici cessent de venir.

Je suis encore égoïste.

On apprend pas d'un geste comme le mien.


End file.
